User blog:Justin Vanderpump/Breckenridge, Colorado
It’s the end of ski season this year in the U.S. If you are lucky, you will have found yourself at one of the many fabulous resorts peppering the country. Some of you may still even be there right now, lapping up the last of the beautiful snowfalls. The end of March/ beginning of April is one of the most difficult times to book ski trips (as it can be so hit or miss) but they can be some of the best times to ski… the snow has been dropping by the bucketful, giving you that delicious powdery surface with enough substance for great skiing, but it is nearing the end of the season so it is not that crowded. So, whether you are experiencing one last weekend of fantastic skiing, or planning a trip for next year, here’s one of our picks. Breckenridge, Colorado, is one of our favorite places to ski. We love how small and quaint the town is and that it costs less money than Vail or Aspen. You can rent a classic, cozy condo for the weekend or stay at one of the many hotels located in the center of town. Many lodges are ski-in ski-out, for easy access and maximum slope-time. For such a small, adorable little town, the Breckenridge slopes are ideal. There are a plethora of slopes to fit anybody’s needs. The resort has a huge number of runs, for all skill levels. And, it’s close enough to Vail and Beaver Creek that you can spend a few days skiing their different slopes too. Almost every group of runs has a bustling restaurant or bar you can duck into for a quick and decadent hot chocolate (or Bailey’s and hot chocolate, if you are feeling adventurous). The town is small and quaint… which is perfect, as you don’t have to worry about driving anywhere in the blinding snow. Equipped with enough adorable and modern restaurants to keep you entertained for a week, Breckenridge offers a wide array of modern dining options with surprisingly delicious food. So, if you happen to find yourself in Breckenridge, check out some of our favorite places! And if not, well, remember them for next year! Relish: This restaurant is hands-down our favorite. Serving modern America fare with some inventive twists, we were delighted by the quality of the ingredients and the creativity of the presentation. The braised lamb shank with saffron risotto is indulgent and delicious. The romaine salad with grapes, pecans, apples and Parmesan is to die for. And they even have an extremely wallet-friendly happy hour! http://www.relishbreckenridge.com/ Twist: This quaint little café offers one of the best happy hours in town, featuring a menu of tasty items and martinis under $5. The dinner menu is a great option for a casual, but rich and decadent, dinner. The braised short ribs are a great choice, and the burger is fantastic. http://twistbreck.com/ South Ridge Seafood: This classic bistro offers a fantastic selection of traditional seafood fare in a wonderfully traditional setting. Sit at the old-school bar and have curried mussels or oysters. A wonderful, cozy, classic option after a hard day of skiing. http://www.southridgeseafoodgrill.com/ One of our favorite restaurants is actually in Vail. It’s about a 40 minute drive from Breckenridge and makes for a fantastic day trip if you are craving something different. Check out Sweet Basil for lunch. Amazing, inventive, utterly delectable food and a drool-worthy cocktail menu. http://www.sweetbasil-vail.com/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts